1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to processor operation, and more particularly to reset sequencing control of a processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a modern processor design, the integration of system on chip (SOC) components and the adoption of dynamic operating voltage and frequency has become commonplace. Accordingly, the reset sequence for such processors has become increasingly complex. Conventional reset sequencers include hardwired designs and fully programmable designs. The hardwired designs, although compact, provide limited flexibility during use in test and debug environments, particularly when bugs are detected late in the design cycle. In contrast, fully programmable sequencers provide a great deal of flexibility. However, these fully programmable sequencers may consume an unacceptably large area on a die. In addition, these fully programmable sequencers typically utilize a separate processor or microcontroller which is initialized with code that is loaded before performing a reset.